One Touch
by cushyylove
Summary: Madeline's who life changes when she falls in love with someone who she's sure would never love her back, she fell in love too hard, too fast. R and R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys This is the first chapter of 'One Touch'. It's more like an introduction, nothing really happened yet. Please review after you read so I will know if you guys like it or not, and I will know where I can improve.**

It was around 11 p.m., I couldn't stand staying at the common room, and I just like it nice and peaceful. I wandered around Hogwarts alone, I just wanted to find somewhere quiet, to sit down. I saw on the staircase, not far away from the dormitory. This is my first year at Hogwarts, I used to be in Beauxbatons but my dad got a new job. I'm starting my 4th year here, and I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I used to have lots of friends, lots. Now I feel like I have to start all over again. I met a girl on the train though, her name was Luna. She seems pretty nice, but she doesn't have lots of friends, maybe it's because of her awkwardness. She reminded me of someone, my mom. The way she talks, her hair color, and her confidence. A tear slipped from my eyes. I missed her, my mom. Seeing Luna reminds me so much about her, so much. Well, it wasn't a nice first day here for me at Hogwarts, I got bullied. Why? Not sure. Luna said their names were Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco. Draco Malfoy is like the head of the group, the other three is just a part of his clique. They went around picking on first years, it's disgusting, if they think they have the right to take other people's happiness away, they can think again. Right then, I heard footsteps coming from behind I shuddered, it's almost midnight now, and there shouldn't be anyone awake. I stood up and turned around but I can't see a thing because it was so dark. I took a step backwards and the footsteps keeps coming closer and closer. I turned around and ran, but I fell flat on my face, I turned around with my back on the floor, and the sound stopped. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I finally let go of it.

"Idiot" I heard someone saying, it was a man's voice.

"Who was that?"

"Doesn't really matter who it is, what are you doing here this late?"

"I can do whatever I want"

"It's pass curfew"

What? This place has curfews? Not at my old school though, because all the students never wander off alone at night, so they didn't need curfews. I stood up and took a step infront of me. I knew he was standing right new to me because I could smell his scent. I giggled, I just thought this was funny, I'm sure it wasn't a teacher though.

"What are you laughing at?" He grabbed my arm

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I tried pushing his hands away from my arm but he grabbed my arms tighter then pushed me away.

"Who are you?" I asked him, again. This time I didn't hear any reply. "Um, hello?" still no reply, he must've left. I went back to Ravenclaw's common room and sat on the couch.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Luna and over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"I took a walk around"

"You know the curfew is 11, right?"

"No" I laughed "I don't actually"

"Ok, tell me what happened when you went out"

"What? Nothing happened"

"I know something did, your face is turning red"

"Ok, fine. So I met this guy-"

"Who?"

"Let me finish," I pulled me legs up on the couch and crossed them together. "His touch, his scent, his voice, it was so perfect"

"It's your first day here and you already met a guy, who is it?"

"That's the problem, I don't know who it is, it was too dark"

"Do you want to find out who it is?"

"Yes, of course"

"So what are you going to do?"

"God! Luna, I thought you had an idea" I laughed, then I stood up "I'm gonna go to bed now, see you in the morning" I smiled at her

"See ya"

I slowly opened my eyes and stretch a bit before sitting up, I stood up my bed and saw Luna sitting on her's. "What time is it?" I asked her. "Around 7, you should better get dressed if you don't want to miss breakfast".

I got dressed in light blue jeans and a grey hoodie. I didn't have to get in uniform because school doesn't start until tomorrow.

Luna braided my hair to the side. "You look very pretty" She complimented me. "Thanks" I looked at her in the mirror and smiled. We walked downstairs and passed groups of people.

"So how do you like it here, Maddie?" Luna asked me

"It's fine, I'll get used to it" I said looking down

"Well if you're curious about something, you can always ask me"

"Thanks Luna" I stopped walking.

"Maddie? What's the matter?"

That voice, that scent, I turned around, and- Draco Malfoy?

**Thanks for reading x please review, and tell me if you like it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you guys so much for reviewing on my first chapter, it really means a lot even though I didn't get as much as I expected. I hope I will get more on this one though so I will know where I can improve on **

"Maddie? Is everything okay?" It can't be him, it can't. Last night, it felt warm, I felt free from danger, even though he just said a couple things to me. There's just something about it. But it can't be him, it was too good to be.

"Maddie!" Luna shook me and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something"

She nodded as we walked into the great hall, and sat down at the end of the long table.

"So what is it that got you so distracted back there?" Luna took a bite of her omelet and turned around to ask me.

"You know how I told you about that guy last night?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I think I know who it is, I'm not sure though"

I told her about how I thought it was Malfoy who I met last night.

"Why do you think that?" She asked me, confused.

"I remembered his voice, perfectly. It's stuck in my head" I lifted my hands up and rubbed my temples.

I rushed down the staircase with my books in my left hand and my robe in the other hand. I can't believe I overslept on my first day of school. I ran to the main hallway and followed the direction Luna gave me last night. I took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door before opening it and stepping in.

"Sorry I'm late" The teacher looked at a piece of paper on his desk while I close the door behind me.

"Ms. Clayton, I was expecting you. My name is Professor Snape. Please, take a seat next to "

I looked around and found the only empty seat in class, it was in the front row next to a girl with light brown hair, and brown eyes. She must be Granger. I walked over put my books down on the desk and sat down in the chair. I looked up and saw the teacher staring at me with 'angry' eyes.

"Put on your robe" I heard the girl next to me whispering.

I quickly stood up and put the cloak on.

"Tardiness and Uniform misconduct, that's detention for you Ms. Clayton. I will see you tomorrow after school" I teacher said without looking at me, I nodded and sat back down.

"Thanks" I whispered at the girl next to me.

"No problem, I'm Hermione"

"I'm Maddie"

"Page 49" Hermione pointed to my book

_30 minutes into the class_

"Students, please follow the instructions on page 49, and turn in your finished potion before class"

I stood up when I caught myself staring at Malfoy and walked over to the table infront of the class which had all the ingredients. I turned around and screamed in shocked when I saw Malfoy standing right behind me.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said rolling his eyes.

I kept quiet and turned around to get the rest of the ingredients. He stood next to me and collected his ingredients.

"So….I saw you staring at me earlier"

My eyes widened by the words that have escaped his mouth. I turned to look at him and saw him smirking at me.

"Um.. N-no I wasn't" I reached my hands to grab the lavenders at the same time as him, and our hands was touching mine on top of the bowl. I looked up at him and pulled my hand away.

"So it was you who was talking to me last night" I had the same tingling feeling I had last night when he grabbed my arms. He turned around and looked at me from the corner of his eyes and walked back to his desk with all his ingredients. I grabbed the lavenders and walked back to mind.

"What was that all about?" Hermione looked at me, astonished.

"Nothing" I replied, concentrating on the instructions

"It didn't seem like nothing, you looked so nervous around him" I heard her chuckling and I looked up at her "What's so funny?" "Your face, its turning red" I looked down and smiled as I continued working on my potion.

**Sorry it was so short, my exams are in 2 days and I promise I will make chapter 3 so much longer. Please review, it will only take a second **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 hope you like it x**

The first month of school past by fairly quick, nothing interesting happened though. I got closer with Hermione in the past few weeks, we would meet up in the library every couple days just to study. I run into Malfoy every once in a while, I can't help but think that I have a slight feeling for him. I don't have so much interest due to me just focusing on studies. So, I just give him a blank stare everytime I walk past him. We didn't talk that often, he wasn't as mean to me as he was to other people.

I walked into the library and sat across from Hermione. "Hey" I grinned at her and took out my potions book. "What page are you on?" I asked her. I heard the librarian hushed at me. "56" she whispered to me.

_15 minutes later_

"I found a book about that at the back" Hermione pointed to the bookshelf at the back row "You should go check it out" I nodded and walked to where she pointed at. I looked through all the books and finally found the one Hermione was talking about and I pulled it out. I opened the book and look through it quickly, when I saw someone with blond hair from the corner of my eyes. "Hey, Luna" I whispered as I walked over to her without taking my eyes off the book. "Where were you all day?" She kept silent as I walked closer to her. I smelled a familiar scent, my eyes widened as I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, Standing just a foot from me.

"S-sorry, I thought you were Luna" I said looking down, as I felt my face turning red from embarrassment.

**Draco's POV**

I saw her face turning red as I tried to hide my laughter. She looked up at me, confused. I raised one eyebrow at her and turned around. As I was about to walk away, I felt her grabbed me arms and pulled me so I was facing her again. "Why are you here? In the Library?" She asked. "Why not?" I pulled my arms away from her and saw her giggling. "What's so funny?" "I just didn't think I would run into Draco Malfoy in a, a library" I chuckled "Your okay, Clayton" I smirked as her. She smiled and nodded then walked away.

I watched her long auburn hair waved as she walked away from me. I can't stop staring at her brown eyes when I'm around her. She's different from all the other girls I met, I can see it in her eyes. This might even be the longest conversation we've ever had, that won't be for long though.

I walk back to my dorm room and saw Pansy sitting on my bed and I rolled my eyes "What do you want Pansy?" I turned around to walk away when he came up and hugged me from behind. "Don't, leave me Draco" I rolled my eyes and turned around to push her away. "There's the reason I broke up with you, you know it" I've dated her for the past 2 years, but she's only in it for the money, and it was all lust, she never really loved me. She looked up at me with a death glare, before running back downstairs to the common room. I heard her screaming. I rolled my eyes and lay down on my bed.

**Maddie's POV**

I walked outside the school to my last lesson, care for magical creatures. Half way through the class, Hagrid pulled out 10 Pygmy Puffs. They were pink and purple puffy balls that rolls around and squeaks. He put us in partners, and guess who I'm partnered up with. Yup. Malfoy. "Looks like you're stuck with me all week, taking care of" He picks up the Pygmy and looks at it "This" I took it from his hands I looked up at him "You have to be gentle with it" I Put it back in the cage and put it on the ground next to me and Malfoy.

_After school_

I walked around the school finding Malfoy, until I finally found him talking with his group of friends. I looked at him and he nodded and walked up to me. "Where's the Pygmy?" He asked me. "I left it by the lake" His eyes widened and he looked at me. "You idiot, what if somebody takes it?" I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Nobody will" I murmured and we walked to the lake.

"Why did we even came here?" He asked me while he sat down on the grass

"I'm not gonna take care of this thing all on my own, so why don't you just keep it in your dorm or something, and just feed it every morning" I said, playing with the Pygmy.

"I'm gonna look like some bloody idiot if I have this thing hanging around on my bed"

"Fine, I'll keep it, but you're the one who has to feed it" I groaned.

He nodded as I continue on playing with the Pygmy.

I put it back in the cage after a while and turned around to see Malfoy still sitting there, with his back leaning on a tree and looking up in the sky. I stood up and held the cage. "I'll see you tomorrow" I waited for a reply but he didn't say anything, so I walked away and took the Pygmy up to my room.

I saw Luna playing with her Pygmy on her bed, she looked happy, unlike usual. She always seems so, so sad. I don't know what's bothering her, maybe she's just lonely and needed a friend. I grew closer to Hermione after the past few weeks and haven't talked to Luna that much.

"Hey, Luna" I said as I took out my Pygmy and let it take a nap on the bed.

"Hi. How's your Pygmy?" She held her's up and walked over to me.

"It's great, Draco didn't want to keep it in his room, so we decided that he feeds it, and I do the rest" I said rolling my eyes.

"Me and Crabbe is going switch turns everyday" She smiled as she lay her Pygmy down next to mine.

"So how is it with you and Draco?" She asked me.

"I honestly don't know"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know that either"

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Nope"

"He seems different around you, unlike other people he's around"

I saw her smiling from the corner of my eyes, and I can't help but smile at what she just said.

"I'm gonna go to bed now" I quickly change the subject

She nodded, and picked up her Pygmy and walked away. I lay down on my bed with my Pygmy next to me and I thought about Draco at the lake today. He looked different, I could see sadness in his eyes, and I wonder what is bothering him. I didn't want to approach him with that question though, it might make him feel uncomfortable since we aren't that close yet. I wonder if what Luna said was true, what if he really liked me. He did seem different around me, unlike other girls he's around. I shook away the thought. He's never gonna have feelings for me, there are so many prettier Slytherin girls he can have, I'm nothing compared to them.

**Thanks for reading guys! :D please review and tell me what you think about it. I will post my next one soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guyyyys. Soooo first of all, I would like to give a huge shout out to ****FantasyRW14**** for reviewing on every single chapter, it means ALOT. And second, you guys don't know how happy I am when I see reviews, I literally just jump up and down even at school in the middle of class, hehe. So I got like 50 hits, but just a couple reviews. It would be awesome if you take the time and tell me if you liked the chapter or not thanks again x**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a black camisole underneath and white skinny jeans. It was a Saturday morning and I was getting ready for breakfast. I pulled my hair up in a tight bun and let my brown bangs fall to the side. I crossed my arms and walked out of the common room and into the great hall. I was late, as usual. I sat down next to Luna and looked over to the Slytherin table.

"What are you looking at Maddie?" Luna asked me.

"Nothing" I said smiling at her.

I can't seem to find Malfoy today at breakfast. He would usually sit right at the end of the table. I finished my breakfast early and decided to take a walk around the school. I was walking around on the sixth floor when I heard noises coming from upstairs, I ran up there and saw Malfoy lying flat on the floor. I gasped and ran over to him. There was a cut across his chest and blood all over the floor. I looked around to see if there is anyone that can help, then suddenly a door appeared right infront of me. I walked inside and found a table sitting in the middle of the room and there were bottles of potions on top of it. I pulled Malfoy inside the room and ran over to the table and lifted up a bottle with purple liquid, 'Wound-Cleaning Potion'.

"Perfect" I murmured. I ran back to Malfoy and buttoned down his shirt. Revealing his perfect abs, I took off his shirt and ran my hands up his biceps, I smiled to myself as I poured the potion on his cut, and wiped it with some cloth. I sat down and leaned on a wall next to him, I pulled my legs up and wrapped my hands around it and started to fall asleep.

I woke up hearing somebody whispering my name, I looked over and saw Malfoy trying to get up. I helped him up and took him over to a couch, which somehow, magically appeared in the middle of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw me, he looked confused.

"What is this all about?" He rested his hands on his legs and leaned back.

"I found you, lying unconscious on the floor outside this room. What is this room anyways?"

"It's the room of requirements" I saw him rolling his eyes "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well" I looked at his cut and swallowed a lump in my throat.

"God dammit" He looked down and the cut and murmured to himself

"How are you feeling?" I moved closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine"

"You better go to the hospital wing though. All I did was clean the cut"

He shook his head and chuckled "Where's my shirt?" He looked up and gave me a smirk

"Over there, I wouldn't put it on if I were you"

He bit his bottom lips and moved closer to me

"It's covered in blood" I rolled my eyes and stood up "What time is it?"

He closed his eyes for a second and suddenly a clock appeared right infront of us

"How did you do that?" My eyes widened in shock

"It's the room of requirement, you just think of what you want and it will appear" He said like I was the stupidest thing he have ever seen in his life.

"Well sorry we don't have one of these at Beauxbatons" I said sarcastically and looked at the clock "It's already 11!" I yelled

"Yeah, I guess" He said, while closing his eyes. A white buttoned up shirt appeared infront if us again, and he put it on.

"We should go back to our common rooms" I suggested

"You kidding me? If sees us out after curfew, we're dead"

"Wow, I didn't know Draco Malfoy has the word 'scared' in his dictionary" I said rolling my eyes

"I'm not scared you moron, I just don't need another detention this week"

"Right" I sat back down on the couch next to him. "What now?"

"We stay here till morning" He said as he lays his head down on my lap

"W-what are you doing?" I said in shock

"Sleeping" He yawned and fell asleep instantly

I looked at him sleeping, it was pretty cute. I can't help but smile to myself. I stoke his sleek blond hair and fell asleep a while later.

**Sorry it's abit short, well, all my chapters are short :s I try to make them long but you will have to wait a while, so I'm just gonna make a lot of short chapters n upload them quick please review n tell me what you think x**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up laying down on the couch with a blanket over me. I sat up and looked around for Draco, he must have gone back to his common room. I picked up his shirt on the floor that was covered in blood and walked out the door. I walked down the staircase to get to the west wing, and saw Hermione walking up to me from across the hall.

"Where were you? And why are you wearing the same outfit you wore yesterday" She said raising an eyebrow.

I was standing there silently, searching for an answer but I couldn't think of one.

"Where were you, Maddie?" She stared down at me.

"Well, i found someone, injured, on the top of the stairs and i decided to stop by and help"

"And what's what you're holding?" She pointed at the shirt that was covered with blood.

"It's his shirt, I'm just gonna take it to the laundry" I smiled at her and walked away from her.

I walked back to the dormitory and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and opened the sink water and start washing Draco's shirt. It took me a while to clean all the blood out of it, and wait til it dries. I didn't want to take it to the laundry, i wanted to give it back to him myself.

I walked out the balcony and stood there, looking into mid air. I caught myself smiling when I thought about last night. How he laid his head on my lap like that, how his hair felt while stroking it. Just having him that close was... it was just, simply, nice. I had feelings for him, strong ones. Well, it's obvious he doesn't have some for me. He was just tired, and wanted to be comfortable, so he used my lap as some kind of a pillow. I turned around and walked back into the dorm when I saw a girl standing on the other end of the room, holding a big bag, she was staring down at me. She had long curly, dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Um, is this year 4's dorm room?"

I nodded at her "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaitlyn, you can call me Katie, i just transfered here"

"In the middle of the year?"

She nodded and laughed a little

"So, is there an empty bed?"

I pointed at the one next to me and she walked over to it and laid her bags.

"I'm Maddie, i just transfered here a couple months ago, from Beauxbatons. How 'bout you?"

"I was homeschooled, where's everybody?"

"Lunch, i think"

She sat down on her bed and i sat down on mine.

"So... Why aren't you with your friends?" She asked me

"I don't really have any close friends yet. There's this girl name Luna, and Hermione, but I don't hang out with them much" I explained to her

"Well, I'm new here and i don't know anyone at all. So maybe you can help me with some stuff?"

"Yea, sure" I smiled at her

She seemed like a nice girl, we talked there for a while when I heard knocking from the door downstairs. I ran down to the common room and opened the door. I saw Draco standing there holding a plastic bag.

"What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here!" I said to him

"Whoa, chill, I'm just here to feed the Pygmy Puff some food" He said walking in

"Um, come in?" I said sarcastically "What made you decide to come? You never walk all the way here just to feed it"

"How many days since you last fed it?"

"Um, a couple"

"I'm surprise it's still alive" He said rolling his eyes.

I closed the door and led him up to the dorm next to my bed where the Pgymy's cage is.

"W-why is there a boy in here?" Katie said, shocked.

"Don't worry Katie, he's just here to feed the Pgymy, we're suppose to take care of it for a week, it's for a class"

"Oh..." She nodded

"Who is that? I've never seen her around" Draco said, feeding the Pgymy

"She just transferred here" I walked over and stood infront of him "Quick, if somebody finds out i let you in, i'll get detention for a whole month"

I saw him rolling his eyes and fed it even slower

"Oh dear lord" I murmured and walked into the bathroom to grab his shirt. I walked out and threw it at him "You forgot your shirt this morning"

He finished feeding it and stood up, picked up the shirt, and started to walk down the stairs

"Um, excuse me?" I followed him down

"What?" He kept on walking

"You can at least say thank you"

"For what?"

"Um, basically saving your life yesterday? And cleaning your shirt?" He stopped walking and turned around

"So you're upset because I didn't say thank you?"

"Um, yea, of course"

He shook his head and turned around and walked towards the door

"Pathetic" I murmured

He stopped turned around and walked up to me "What did you say?"

"You're a spoiled stuck up pathetic arrogent attention seeker"

His face rose in anger he grasp my wrist with both his hands and pushed me against the wall "Don't you dare talk to me like that"

"What are you gonna do, Malfoy?" I raised my eyebrows at him. After staring at me for a while, he slowly bent down towards me, his lips grazing mine softly. At the very moment our lips met, a flush of regret wiped over my body. I realized what I am doing is wrong but I can't bring myself to stop. I told myself this is purely physical and nothing more. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, tracing his lips with my tongue. He pulled away and smirked, I saw a flicker of shock in his eyes before he turned around and walk out the door.

**Heyyy****thanks****for****reading,****plz****review****n****tell****me****wht****u****think**


End file.
